


Двадцать два

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Historical, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох — они успокаивают меня». (22-й псалом из книги Псалтирь)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Двадцать два

– Господь – Пастырь мой… – невнятно бормочет ещё один.

Тело падает на колени, голова, отсечённая одним коротким точным ударом, катится в яму по деревянному настилу. В свете факелов он глянцево поблёскивает лужицами крови, скопившимися между наспех сколоченными досками.

У стражников дворца Гальяно – снова пересменок, да тут у кого угодно руки устанут, а им ещё работать и работать. Дорогих гостей впускают по одному, чтобы успеть каждому воздать полагающиеся ему почести, они всё идут и идут, и за воротами до сих пор толпится около двух сотен толедских дворян, ждущих своей очереди на приём к кордовскому принцу.

На колени – и в яму.

– … и водит меня к водам тихим…

Папского посланника – одним из первых. Его тело так и не будут предавать земле, а голову ещё протащат по улицам Константинополя – и можно бы сказать, что в назидание остальным, да только некому уже. Если только трупам, которых вытащили из гробниц и разбросали тут же, в церковных дворах. Дескать, смотрите. Дивитесь. Несколько жилых католических кварталов исчезают в считанные дни, кого не убьют – сожгут, кого не сожгут – убьют.

Через двадцать два года – Четвёртый крестовый поход, и уже католики будут вырезать византийцев. Кто-то Наверху тогда скажет, что людям присуще обострённое чувство справедливости.

– … подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды…

«Новых христиан» здесь ненавидят ещё сильнее, чем тех, кем они когда-то были. За то, что видят игру света там, где другим мерещатся божьи чудеса. За то, что одной жизнью новообращённого можно купить себе стодневную индульгенцию – соблазнительное предложение, как тут удержаться. Тем более, когда сам Святой Доминик разрешил, ну или его последователи, разница невелика, в деле борьбы с ересью они ничуть не отстают от своего учителя. А то и превосходят – наловчились, за триста-то лет.

– Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла…

Генриху ещё повезёт. Можно сколько угодно плеваться ядом в перебежчика – зато перебежчик хотя бы выживет. В отличие от тысяч тех, кого убьют этой ночью в городе и за несколько недель – по всей стране.

Под шумок можно спокойно разделаться с назойливым кредитором, перерезать глотку богатому соседу, избавиться от надоевшего начальника. Ну а что, как будто к утру кто-то ещё будет смотреть на цвет одежды или прислушиваться к языку, на котором читают молитвы. Молятся сейчас все и на всех известных им языках.

– Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих…

Желтовато-зелёное облако ползёт медленно и даже как будто лениво, едва тащится низко над землёй, подгоняемое ветром. Тем, кто первым чует характерный резкий запах и поднимает панику – везёт больше, если это вообще можно назвать везением, раз уж тебя занесло на линию фронта.

Остальных накрывают почти сто семьдесят тонн хлора, вызывающего удушье и почти мгновенную слепоту. Кто-то Снизу пошутит, что в этот день человеческая наука утратила свою невинность.

Или это люди так шутили?

– … и я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни.

Комендант Вейтер уже который день сам не свой. То ли несварение, то ли к побегу готовится. Есть от чего бежать – поговаривают, что скоро накроют это тёплое местечко вместе со всеми его обитателями. Кто-то собирается удрать вместе с комендантом, кто-то остаётся ждать.

Вот этим везёт меньше – одежду на лавку, встать в строй, зайти внутрь. В кирпичном бараке тесно и душно, и воняет потом, а ещё болезнями, воняет десятками давно не мытых, захиревших, ущербных тел. Кто-то тихо ругается на соседа, в толкотне заехавшего локтем в бок, кто-то ругается громче – на коменданта или на охрану, слов всё равно почти не разобрать. Кто-то пытается молиться.

А потом открываются вентиляционные люки на потолке, и через них в помещение начинает просачиваться газ.

* * *

– Вот же блядство, – Кроули брезгливо переступает по вздыбленному асфальту, который почернел и полопался волдырями. Впрочем, скорее по привычке – всё равно даже самое осторожное движение поднимает новое облачко золы, тут же оседающее липким маслянистым пятном на штанинах.

Азирафаэль наклоняется, пытаясь вытащить из завалов торчащий кусок арматуры. Не меч, конечно, и уж тем более не огненный, но даже с таким оружием всё как-то спокойнее.

Арматура поддаётся с трудом, а когда Азирафаэль раскидывает кирпичи, чтобы удобнее было тянуть, – видит, что с другой стороны за стальной прут схватилась человеческая рука. Кожа обуглилась, мясо местами уже отошло от костей – а держит крепко, цепляется, как утопающий за соломинку. Ангел морщится, но всё-таки резким движением вырывает прут, с сухим хрустом разламывая сжатые пальцы. На секунду прикрывает глаза, прикладывает ладонь к губам в молитвенном жесте – дескать, прости, человек, но тебе это уже не поможет.

Кроули перепрыгивает с одного не самого грязного участка на другой, подбираясь поближе. И замирает на одном месте, только совсем по-змеиному покачивается слегка на каблуках.

– Дело дрянь, – констатирует он, экспрессивно взмахивая рукой, широким жестом обводя руины. Город весь в руинах, насколько хватает глаз, и Кроули как-то внезапно теряется, сутулится и прячет руки в карманы. – Мда, – только и добавляет он, отводя взгляд.

Щурится, всматривается в горизонт до рези в глазах, и вот уже начинает казаться, что через грязно-бурую взвесь гари и копоти в небе проступают изломанные крылатые силуэты. Он смаргивает, трясёт головой – морок пропадает. Ещё рано.

– … и не убоюсь я зла, – слышит он приглушённый голос Азирафаэля позади себя.

– Правильно, не надо меня бояться, – Кроули оборачивается, широко скалясь, и закидывает одну руку Азирафаэлю на плечи в осторожном полуобъятии, будто они сейчас мирно прогуливаются по парку перед ужином. А потом добавляет, уже серьёзно: – Потому что ты со мной.

– Ты помнишь?

– Захочу – не забуду.

– Знаешь, этим людям, – Азирафаэль кивает на то, что осталось от жилой многоэтажки, – молитвы не помогли. Да и не только этим. Многим ли они вообще помогали?

– Кто бы им объяснил, что не тем они молились, – вздыхает Кроули и легонько стискивает его плечо. – Пойдём, ангел. Мы здесь как на ладони, а я, знаешь ли, всё ещё рассчитываю протянуть подольше.

Азирафаэль понимающе хмыкает и подцепляет ободранным носком ботинка мелкий камешек. Тот с глухим стуком катится вниз по обломкам бетонных плит. Азирафаэль провожает его взглядом, пока он не скрывается в трещине разрушенного фундамента, и только после этого поднимает глаза на Кроули.

– Потому что ты со мной.

**Author's Note:**

> Последовательно упоминаются следующие события:  
> – [Толедская ночь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C)  
> – [Геноцид латинян в Константинополе](https://history.wikireading.ru/305009)  
> – [Лиссабонская резня](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8F)  
> – [Варфоломеевская ночь](https://w.histrf.ru/articles/article/show/varfolomeievskaia_noch_saint_barthelemy)  
> – [Применение хлора под Ипром во время Первой Мировой](https://www.dw.com/ru/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%BC%D0%B8-%D1%85%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5-%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B5-%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8-%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%86%D1%8B/a-17082814)  
> – [Последние дни концлагеря Дахау](https://tass.ru/info/1936988)
> 
> Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
